1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to direct firing of a boiler with waste material such as a wide variety of paper, cardboard fabrics, and paper-like goods that is presently baled up and hauled off for disposal in land fills, and to apparatus for utilizing such paper goods as a source of fuel for producing electrical energy in sufficient quantity first to power the apparatus and supply the power demand of the system with any excess power being released back to the source of start-up electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual practice in producing paper goods, cardboard and similar material is to use recycled material at least twice and sometimes three times before it is considered of such poor quality as to be unacceptable in the commercial world. Such poor quality material is generally disposed of in a landfill operation where decay can finish the process of disposal.
The current disposal habit is to compact the poor quality material into bales that weigh about fifty to sixty pounds per cubic foot per bale in a good many instances when properly compacted. Those bales contain cloth, pieces of metal and other miscellaneous objects which normally are disposable in landfills. The older concept of disposal by burning is no longer permitted so the fuel value is no longer available but is lost to landfill procedures.